The invention relates to a measuring and sorting arrangement for measuring and sorting resistors.
Measuring and sorting arrangements are already known in which a resistor is transported by a feed and transport device to a measuring station. The measuring station comprises a holding device for contacting the resistor and a measuring device for detecting the resistance value of the resistor. So that the resistor can be measured at a nominal temperature the measurement takes place in an air-conditioned chamber. For this the chamber is heated to a predetermined nominal temperature. The disadvantage of such a measuring and sorting arrangement is that to measure the resistance value at a predetermined nominal temperature the cost of air-conditioning the chamber is high as external influences such as for example air humidity have to be compensated.
In JP 05-206232 a testing device for semiconductors devices is described in which an IC is arranged on a feed device and fed via an assembly robot is delivered to a disc-shaped rotary table and by the rotary table is inserted into a temperature regulating chamber. A medium is inserted ito the temperature regulating chamber and the temperature is regulated for each test run. The IC which has been transported is heated or cooled by a pretemperature regulating device which is arranged in the temperature regulating chamber, whilst an IC waits for the command for arrangement on the contact base. The temperature of the IC is then adjusted to a specific value and the IC is tested in this state. Thus the adjustment temperature can be reached with great precision and the adjustment time for environmental conditions can be reduced at the starting point of the testing procedure.
The disadvantage of this is that in the temperature regulating device there is no measuring station, so that the IC to be measured has to be removed from the temperature regulating device for performing the measurement, which has a negative effect on the measurement.
From JP 03-130675 a testing device for ICs is known which comprises an insulating tank filled with liquid. An IC to be checked is placed onto a base of an assembly plate which is immersed in a rotary movement in the temperature controlled liquid. In the liquid tank there is a measuring cable with high precision by which the temperature characteristics can be monitored.
The disadvantage of this checking device is that the position of the checked IC cannot be found, which makes sorting of the ICs very difficult.
Lastly, in DE 15 41 885 A a device is described for measuring and sorting electrical components, whereby a transport disc is provided with notches on its circumference for mounting components and the contacting of these components is performed via contact loops, and a sorting flap determines the route of xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d components.
The device also does not have a zero point device for detecting the position which is disadvantageous with respect to the sorting process.
The objective of the invention is to provide a measuring and sorting arrangement for measuring and classifying resistors in which the measurement of the resistor takes place at a nominal temperature without great expense and the sorting process is simplified.
The objective of the invention is achieved by arranging the measuring station, and in particular by arranging the holding device, so that the measurement is carried out with the resistor disposed in the temperature regulating device, and in particular in the medium. In this way, an exact measurement of the resistor is achieved at nominal temperature without great expense. A further unforeseeable advantage is that by using a zero point device for determining the position of the resistor a precise allocation of the measurement result to the respective resistor is possible, whereby the sorting is considerably simplified.
Preferably, in accordance with the invention, the resistor can be measured at nominal temperature and the control or regulation of the nominal temperature is performed by means of a liquid medium, so that external influences such as air humidity, etc., need not be taken into account.